Foot operated switches for controlling the application of electrical power to external electrical circuits are widely employed in industry.
A typical foot switch includes a base carrying a switch having at least one electrical contact which is capable of moving between an open position and a closed position upon depression of a pedal member pivotably mounted on the base. The switch contacts receive conductors which pass externally of the base for connection to an external circuit.
Such foot switches find widespread use in various industrial applications, such as providing a momentary xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d signal to start a machine, as well as a so-called xe2x80x9cdead man""s switchxe2x80x9d wherein the external circuit controlled by the foot switch is typically a moving piece of machinery or vehicle. To operate the machine or to move the vehicle, the user must keep the foot switch depressed at all times. Removal of the user""s foot from the foot switch deactivates the circuit controlled by the foot switch which will typically render the machine or vehicle inoperative or nonmovable.
However, regardless of the application, all of the known foot switches require a user or operator to place his or her weight on the foot switch to switch the contacts from the opened to the closed position. This weight or force is typically applied through the toe portion of the foot.
For momentary start signals, the high production rate common in the manufacturing facilities frequently necessitates hundreds of foot bending movements to activate the foot switch each time a machine cycle is to be initiated. In the case of the use of foot switches as a xe2x80x9cdead man""s switchxe2x80x9d the lengthy time that the user must keep his or her foot on the foot switch and apply sufficient force to overcome the biasing spring force exerted against the foot pedal which normally moves the foot pedal to the raised, open contact position, proves to be extremely tiring over the course of a work day.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a foot switch for use in controlling power to electrical circuits which is easier to use from an operator fatigue standpoint then previously devised foot switches.
The present invention is a foot operated apparatus or foot switch which provides a switch contact signal to an external electrical circuit. The foot operated apparatus includes a switch mounted in a housing and having a moveable plunger for switching a contact within the switch between first and second positions. A foot engagable member is pivotally mounted relative to the housing about a pivot axis carried on the housing. The foot engagable member having a first end opposite a second end affixed to the pivot axis. The pivot axis is spaced above the first end of the foot operated member in a normal use position of the housing, providing a substantially vertical orientation of the foot engagable member. The foot engagable member pivots about the pivot axis wherein the first end of the foot engagable member moves in a substantially horizontal direction upon actuation by the forward movement of a user""s foot.
The foot operated apparatus or foot switch of the present invention has a unique operational mode whereby pivotal movement of the foot engaging member is about a pivot axis carried on the switch housing is disposed above the moveable end portion of the foot engaging member or foot pedal. In this manner, the foot switch of the present invention is operated merely by forward sliding movement of a user""s foot into engagement with the foot pedal with sufficient force to overcome the foot pedal biasing force to move the foot pedal to the second position causing closure of the internal switch contact. It is believed that maintaining a user""s foot in a stationary position against rearward movement to hold the foot pedal in the second switch closed position requires less force and is less tiring over long periods of use.
This makes the foot switch of the present invention ideal for use as a xe2x80x9cdead man""s switchxe2x80x9d in moveable equipment, vehicles, etc.